The present invention relates to an integrated system for protecting and fastening pipes to a supporting structure, particularly of a vehicle, and more specifically to a system for protecting and fastening pipes, such as fuel and/or brake oil feed pipes, to a marketed vehicle.
Brake oil feed pipes in currently unberbody vehicles are made mostly of metal, and the fuel feed pipe of plastic, except for that portion in the engine compartment which, is made of metal connected to the plastic portion to protect the pipe against engine heat, or accidental contact with the vehicle body in the event of violent impact.
One known element or bracket for fastening one or more pipes, e.g. fuel and/or brake oil pipes, to the frame or underbody of a vehicle comprises a rigid-plastic structure having a supporting surface which rests on the frame, and includes half-open substantially cylindrical pipe seats defined partly by the structure itself and partly by a curved elastic wall which flexes to permit insertion of the pipe. Fastening means are provided at the supporting surface facing the vehicle which fit onto an electrowelded fastening pin projecting downwards from the frame or underbody.
Fuel and/or brake oil pipes fitted to a vehicle frame or underbody using the above known fastening element are obviously subject to damage in the event of an accident, or from engine heat either in the engine compartment or from the exhaust pipe which is also suspended to the underbody. On the other hand, protecting the pipes by means of independent protection elements fitted separately from the brackets to the vehicle body involves a considerable increase in cost, especially as regards assembly.